Spring Break With Thieves
by Operative CG16
Summary: Cammie was going to be alone in the mansion with her mother while all her sisters went away for Spring Break. But when Rachel gets a call, Cammie and the gang go to spend the week with her cousin, Kat. Follow the Gallagher and Heist Society crews as they relax and have fun.
1. New Plans

**Hi guys! It has been too long! So a while ago I really got into Gallagher and Heist Society crossovers, and I decided to write my own. Recently I looked at my other stories and reread the reviews and looked to see how many people read them. The Exchange was the most popular, and I was so surprised that it had 29,927 views! I had no idea that many people actually read my work. Like I said, I reread the reviews, and I never really got to finish The Exchange because I had some family problems going on, and I want to thank everyone who reviewed. You were all so supportive and understanding, and it means so much to me. And who knows, I might just pick it back up ;) So anyway, I hope you like this!**

* * *

It was Spring Break at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Girls ran around the school packing, saying goodbye to friends, and greeting their families outside the gates. Cammie Morgan on the other hand, sat on her bed, watching her roommates pack. Bex Baxter was flying out to London to see her parents. Liz Sutton was going home to Alabama. And Macey McHenry had her private jet waiting to take her to St. Thomas.

"I'm going to miss you guys," Cammie said.

The three girls turned and engulfed Cammie in a giant hug.

"We're going to miss you, too!"

"It won't be the same without you!"

"I'll call every day!"

Cammie laughed and hugged her best friends back. She would be staying at the school with her mother over the break. A knock on the door broke the girls apart and Joe Solomon stepped into the room.

"The headmistress would like to see you girls," he said.

"Why?" Cammie asked.

"Something about travel plans, you'll see when you get to her office."

"Travel plans? I thought you weren't going anywhere Cam?" Liz questioned.

"I didn't think I was. I guess we'll just have to see."

They arrived at Headmistress Morgan's office to find Rachel behind her desk and Zachary Goode lounging on the leather love seat.

"Zach?" Cammie asked, surprised that he was there. **(AN: Zach still attends Gallagher, she's just surprised he's in the office)**

"Hey Gallagher Girl."

Zach smirked and patted the seat next to him. Cammie sat and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer so he could kiss her forehead. The girls took the remaining seating arrangements, while Joe stayed standing by the door.

"As you know, Cammie, you and I were supposed to stay here in the mansion over the break," Rachel began. "But I have recently received a call, and other arrangements have been made."

Cammie frowned.

"You don't have a mission, do you? Am I going to Nebraska now? And what does this have to do with Zach, Bex, Liz, and Macey?"

Her mother smiled.

"If you would let me finish, kiddo, no, I do not have a mission, and no, you are not going to Nebraska. Your cousin Katarina has invited you to stay with her for the week. You haven't seen each in a while, so I thought it was a wonderful idea. She said the girls and Zach were welcome, as well."

She turned to Bex, Liz, and Macey.

"I have already contacted your parents, and you may all go if you wish."

"I'm in!"

"Me too!"

"Let's do this!"

Cammie felt elated. She was going to see Kat! For a whole week! And her friends would be with her, too! And Zach! _Wait ... Zach!_ Cammie faced the boy next to her, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Zach?" she asked softly. "Will you come?"

The boy in question leaned forward, his face only a few inches from Cammie's. She felt his breath on her cheeks as he smiled.

"I go where you go, Gallagher Girl."

She smiled widely and placed her hand on his chest.

"Alright you two lovebirds, let's get a move on!" Macey interrupted. "We only have ... um, Ms. Morgan?"

"Yes Macey?"

"When do we leave?"

"In an hour."

"AN HOUR?! But Cammie still has to pack and I have to repack, and okay people, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"

She herded her roommates out the door and up the stairs, leaving an amused headmistress and two very confused males behind.

* * *

Fifty-five minutes later, the five companions stood in front of the school with Rachel and Joe. A limo had arrived, and the driver began loading their suitcases into the trunk.

"Bye Mom."

Cammie hugged her mother tightly.

"Bye kiddo. Be good, stay safe, and say hello to Katarina for me."

"I will."

She hugged Joe and turned to the vehicle that her roommates had already occupied. Zach stood next to the open car door and motioned for her to get in. She smiled at him and ducked into the limo. He slipped in after her, closing door and pulling her into his side. Cammie leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she found that Liz had rolled down a window was waving to the two adults. Bex and Macey waved from behind her as the limo drove away from Gallagher. Once they were through the gates, Macey rolled up the window and grinned at the other passengers.

"This is going to be the best Spring Break ever!"

* * *

 **So, how'd I do? Hope you all liked it, please review, and stay shiny!**

 **Luv,**

 **Operative CG16**


	2. Reunions

The limo pulled up to a gorgeous mansion. The girls and Zach got out, grabbing their things from the trunk. They traveled up the walkway to the front door, where a girl with short brown hair was waiting for them.

"Kat!"

Cammie dropped her bags and ran to hug her cousin.

"Cams!"

The small brunette responded to the hug eagerly. The girls pulled away laughing.

"It's been so long!" Kat said.

"I know! How is everyone? Simon? The twins? Gabs?"

"Gabs is inside, and the twins and Simon are in South Dakota-"

"North Dakota," a voice corrected from behind Kat. "And I'm hurt, don't you want to know how I am?"

"Hale!" Cammie shouted.

The young billionaire appeared at Kat's side and wrapped an arm around the waist of the spy who had advanced toward him and wrapped her own arms around his neck.

"Hello darling."

Hale gave her very Hale-ish smirk and kissed her cheek.

Bex, Liz, and Macey watched the exchange, glancing at Zach when Cammie giggled at Hale's greeting. His fists were clenched and his eyes burned a little brighter, but other than that his face remained unreadable. Cammie pulled away from Hale with a smile.

"Hale, how could I not know how you're doing, you're all Kitty here ever talks about when she calls."

Kat flushed, and Hale gave her a sideways smile.

"Is that so?"

"Mmhmm," Cammie hummed, grinning at her cousin's red face.

Bex coughed and Cammie turned around, seeming to finally have remembered she hadn't arrived alone.

"Oh! Where are my manners? Kat, Hale, these are my friends Bex, Liz, and Macey. And this is Zach."

The girls waved and said hello while Zach remained silent. He was slightly hurt she hadn't introduced him as her boyfriend, especially after seeing how she acted with Hale. Kat broke the silence.

"How about we head inside and show you to your rooms?"

The group nodded and followed the two thieves to the door, watching curiously when Hale slipped his arm around Kat's shoulders. Zach felt his jealousy fade. If Hale was with Kat, he didn't have to worry about him and Cammie, or so he hoped. Bex, Liz, and Macey were right behind Kat and Hale, listening to the small facts about the house and art that the two shared. Cammie stopped for a moment, waiting for Zach, who had hung back, to catch up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, stepping in front of him.

Zach shook his head.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

Cammie gave him a knowing look.

"You know I can see right through you."

Zach sighed.

"How close are you and Hale?" he blurted.

"What?" Cammie questioned, surprised. "Hale? He's like my brother."

She laughed suddenly, realization in her eyes.

"You thought that I-that we-ha!"

Zach frowned, but felt lighter now that he knew he had nothing to worry about. Cammie gave him a pouting smile.

"Awwww, poor baby," she cooed, smoothing her hands over his collarbone. "You should know by now that you're the only one for me."

Zach smirked, placing his arms lightly around her waist.

"Really?"

The gleam in his eyes was back, and Cammie rolled hers at his teasing tone.

"Really."

She lifted her head and lightly pressed her lips to his in a soft, lingering kiss. Zach's arms tightened around her, trying to hold her in place, but she pulled back with a wink and grabbed his hand, dragging him into the house.

They found the others on the second floor. Marcus had opened up five rooms for the five guests, and the girls were checking out each, trying to pick which one they wanted. Macey and Liz chose the two on the left, while Bex took the first one on the right, directly across from Liz's room. Kat grinned as Cammie and Zach arrived in the hall.

"Where have you two been?"

"Oh you know ... here, there," Zach replied.

"Uh-huh, well these last two rooms are for you."

"They'll only be needing one!" Macey shouted through her open door.

Cammie blushed, and Zach chuckled. He kissed the side of her head and entered the room next to Bex's, leaving Cammie, Kat, and Hale alone. Kat raised an eyebrow at her cousin, who only smiled shyly in return before taking her things into the room next to Zach's.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Hope you did! Stay shiny!**

 **Luv,**

 **Operative CG16**


	3. Dinner and Movies

Once their guests were in their rooms unpacking, Kat and Hale went into the living room where they found Gabrielle filing her nails. She looked menacing with the knife-like file.

"Hey Gabs."

"Hello Kitty," she said without looking up.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but we have guests."

"Oh I have. I am a thief, remember Kat?"

Kat rolled her eyes.

"Do you know who our guests are?"

"Well no, that I do not know. Tell me dear cousin, who has the pleasure of staying with us?"

"Don't you mean who do we have the pleasure of hosting?" Hale cut in.

Gabrielle glared at him.

"I meant exactly what I said, _Hale_."

Hale raised his hands in surrender and backed up a step.

"Anyway ...," Kat sang. "You will pleased to find that our other (italics) dear cousin is currently upstairs unpacking."

Gabrielle shot out of her seat.

"Cammie?"

"Cammie."

"Cammie!"

Gabrielle ran up the stairs, and a loud squeal echoed throughout the house. Kat and Hale grinned at each other.

"I guess she's happy to see her," Hale said.

"I guess so," Kat agreed.

Together they sat on the couch, Hale's arm around Kat's shoulders. They were silent for a minute before Kat spoke.

"I'm happy to see her, too."

Hale smiled down at her.

"Me too."

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back, only to giggle when a thought passed through her head. Hale pulled back.  
"What?"

"Oh I was just thinking about what 'Mom and Dad' comment the twins would make right now."

Hale laughed.

"They do have a knack for those, don't they?"

"Yes, they do."

They sat in a comfortable silence again until Gabrielle and Cammie walked down the stairs with their arms linked. Cammie's roommates and Zach followed close behind.

"So, what's for dinner?" Gabrielle asked.

"Well we could have Marcus make something-" Hale started.

"-or we could just order pizza," Cammie cut in.

"Yes!"

"Pizza!"

"Awesome!"

"I'm in!"

Hale sighed.

"Pizza it is."

* * *

An hour later, the eight teenagers sat around the island in the kitchen with three open boxes of pizza between them. Bex smirked as she watched Cammie dab ice on Zach's newly bloodied lip, the result of an ... argument ... between the two over what type of pizza to get. Macey and Gabrielle were having a heated conversation about the latest beauty products, and Kat, Hale, and Liz were discussing the painting that hung on the opposite wall. Cammie replaced the ice with a wash cloth and turned to the group.

"It's not that late, we could watch a movie or something."

"Yeah, that sounds fun. What should we watch?" Kat agreed.

"We could make fun of James Bond movies!" Bex shouted.

Cammie, Macey, and Liz laughed while the boys looked amused.

"Okay, let's do that. I think we have popcorn, too," Hale said.

Fifteen minutes and five full bowls of popcorn later, the group was huddled in the theater room. They had gathered a mound of pillows and blankets on the floor and were propped up against them. Cammie sat between Zach's legs with her back up against his chest, his arms around her waist. Kat had her head on Hale's shoulder, and the other four girls were stretched out in front of them.  
It was past midnight when the last movie finished, and everyone was exhausted. Hale effortlessly pulled Kat to her feet before helping Liz, Macey, and Gabrielle. Bex swatted his hand away. Gabrielle yawned.

"I think it's time to go to bed."

The girls nodded and made their way to the stairs before slowly walking up them, leaning heavily on the railing. Cammie was asleep on Zach's chest and Kat smiled at the couple.

"Goodnight Zach, make sure she gets to bed."

Zach looked up at her.

"I will," he promised.

Kat nodded, taking Hale's hand and pulling him toward their rooms.

Zach looked back at his sleeping girlfriend and smiled softly, gently twirling a lock of her hair between his fingers. He kissed her head and slowly moved to her side, careful not to wake her. He slid his arms under her and picked her up, settling her head on his shoulder.

He got to her room and placed her on the bed. He brushed her hair back and leaned close to whisper in her ear.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, wake up."

She stirred and opened one eye. Zach continued to stroke her hair. Cammie groaned and buried her face in a pillow.

"Really Zach? It's like two in the morning!"

Zach chuckled.

"Actually, it's only like 12:30."

"It doesn't matter what time it is, why are you waking me up?"

Zach laughed again. She definitely did _not_ like to be woken up.

"You fell asleep during the movie. I carried you up here, but I figured you wouldn't want to sleep in the clothes you're wearing, so rather than changing you myself and signing my own death certificate, I decided to wake you up."

"Oh. Well, ok then. Smart move I guess."

She sat up and moved to the dresser, grabbing a t-shirt and athletic shorts. She went into the bathroom for a few minutes and came back changed. She walked back over to the bed, fell face first into the mattress, and groaned. Everything was quite for a moment as Zach stared at her unmoving form. Finally, he spoke.

"Do you want me to leave?"

He began slowly running his hand up and down her back. Cammie sighed.

"No."

He smirked as she rolled over onto her back, giving him room to lay down. He slipped his arm under her shoulders and pulled her head to rest on his chest.

"I love you," he whispered.

Cammie bent her head back and looked at him.

"I love you, too," she said softly.

Zach smiled, leaned down, and kissed her. His hand slipped into her hair, and the arm that wasn't already wrapped around her reached for her waist. Cammie ran her hand up his chest and onto his shoulder. Zach tightened his arms around her, deepening the kiss for just a moment, before pulling back and resting his forehead on hers. He removed his hand from her dirty blonde locks and smoothed them down.

"Go to sleep, Gallagher Girl."

She nodded and returned her head to his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Zach pulled the comforter over them and closed his eyes, still stroking Cammie's hair as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Bam! Chapter Three! Cute, right? Hope you liked it, stay shiny!**

 **Luv,**

 **Operative CG16**


	4. Board Games

The next morning, Zach woke up to a knock on the door. He groaned and buried his head in Cammie's hair. The knocking got louder until Macey threw open the door.

"Cammie! Come on, get-"

She paused, finally noticing Zach, and then smirked.  
"Hello Zachary."

"McHenry."

"Well, since you're here, _you_ get to wake her up. Have fun!" she called as she closed the door.

Zach sighed, turning his head so his mouth was next to her ear.

"Gallagher Girl, oh Gallagher Girl, wake up," he sang.

He kissed her jaw, moving along it to her lips. He kissed the corners of her mouth before pulling back to look at her face, brushing her hair away from her forehead. She stirred, but didn't open her eyes. He lowered his head so their lips ever so slightly touched.

"Morning," he whispered.

He lifted his head and smirked when she opened her eyes and pouted.

"That was mean."

"But it woke you up."

Cammie raised her hands to his cheeks and then ran her fingers through his hair.

"Macey stopped by. She said to get up."

"Well let's get up then."

She shoved him gently to her right and slipped out of bed on the other side. She started gathering her clothes for the day and set them on top of the dresser, turning back to Zach. He was laying with his hands behind his head, watching her with a smile.

"Come on Blackthorne Boy, you have to go back to your own room now."

Cammie grabbed his wrist and pulled. Zach didn't budge. She tried again, he still didn't move. She huffed and was about to drop his hand when he yanked her toward him, causing her to fall on top of him. Her hair fell in a curtain around their heads, blocking out the rest of the world.

"I don't believe I got a good morning."

Cammie just laughed and lowered her head so their noses touched.

"Good morning," she whispered, before springing up and dancing off to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Not fair!" Zach cried, sitting up.

"Too bad!" she shouted back, her smile evident in her voice.

Zach scoffed and stood. He walked over to the bathroom and leaned his head against it.

"Fine, I'm leaving. I'll see you at breakfast," he pouted.

"Bye babe!" Cammie sang.

Zach chuckled and left to go get dressed in his own room.

Fifteen minutes later, Zach leaned against the wall outside Cammie's room, waiting for her to come out. Bex had walked by a minute before and just smirked at him. He smirked back. Finally, the door opened and Cammie stepped out. Before she got two feet out the door, he grabbed her and trapped her against the wall.

"I still haven't gotten that good morning."

She didn't reply, only weaved her fingers through his hair and lightly pressed her lips to his, much like she had done when they first arrived. Zach pulled away, resting his forehead on hers.

"Now was that so hard?"

Cammie giggled. He grabbed her hand and together they walked down to breakfast.

* * *

"What do we do now?" asked Bex.

They had all eaten and were lounging around in the living room.

"Well, we could watch more movies-" Kat started, but the idea was quickly put out when everyone groaned. "-or we could play games. Hale has an impressive stash of board games here."

"That sounds fun."

Everyone looked at Liz.

"What? I like board games."

"Ok."

"Why not?"

"Cool with me."

They gathered in kitchen once more, games of all kinds spread across the island.

"What should we play first?" Cammie asked.

"Oh! Scrabble!"

Everyone looked at Liz again.

"What? I like word games ..."

"We know Liz," Macey laughed.

They set up Scrabble and played in teams, Cammie and Zach, Hale and Kat, Macey and Gabs, and Bex and Liz.

An hour later, Bex and Liz were crowned the champions of Scrabble, and everyone was all too happy to move on to another game.

"How about Life?" Kat proposed.

They put away Scrabble and set up Life. This time, they played every man for themselves. Cammie ended up winning that game, and then suggested Monopoly.  
Monopoly was interesting. They played without teams again and had to restart twice because Bex flipped the board, and twenty minutes later Zach did, as well. They played for nearly three hours before Cammie slumped in her seat and put her head on the table.

"I give up!" she said, throwing her hands up. "Monopoly was a _terrible_ idea."

Everyone agreed and seeing that it was two in the afternoon and they were all starving, they decided to get lunch. Marcus got subs, and they all enjoyed their food out on the back patio.

"How about another game, a tournament perhaps," Hale said as they went back inside.

"What did you have in mind?" Gabrielle asked.

"Chess," he grinned.

Immediately Cammie and Zach eyed each other, their game faces already up.

"You're on."

They set up four chess boards and played their partner from Scrabble. Liz easily beat Bex, Macey won against Gabrielle, and Hale defeated Kat. It was all down to Cammie and Zach, and the others crowded around them to watch their game. Cammie moved a pawn and smirked.

"Checkmate."

Zach's jaw dropped. Everyone cheered.

"Move over lover boy, it's my turn now," Macey said, shoving him off the stool.

Liz, once again, easily beat her opponent, and Cammie had a swift victory over Macey.

"It's you and me now Bookworm."

They played for almost an hour, but not even Cammie could defeat the reigning champ. The girls hugged, and they all congratulated Liz.

"I'm tired," whined Gabrielle.

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Why don't we grab a small dinner and then go to bed?" Kat suggested.

Everyone nodded and some yawned. They ate their leftovers from lunch and then dragged themselves up the stairs to their rooms. They all said goodnight before disappearing behind their bedroom doors.

* * *

 **Just spies and thieves playing board games, totally normal! XP Hope you liked it, please review, and stay shiny!**

 **Luv,**

 **Operative CG16**


	5. Pool Time Fun

**Hey! So this one is a little short, but it's not the shortest. Next chapter is the last one! Sorry if you were hoping for a lot more, but I wanted this be longer than a one shot, but short enough that I could finish it quickly and not lose interest.**

* * *

On their fourth day staying with Kat and Hale they decided to spend the day in the pool. It was early in the afternoon, around one, and everyone was relaxing. Macey and Gabrielle were tanning by the pool, Liz was reading a book under an umbrella, and Cammie, Bex, and Kat floated around on rafts while the boys slowly swam about them.  
Zach and Hale caught each other's eyes and motioned to their girlfriends. They smirked at each other before diving under the water, swimming carefully up to the rafts. Zach counted with Hale on his fingers.

One.

Two.

Three.

They each placed their hands under the rafts and pushed up. Cammie and Kat toppled into the pool, one of them letting out a screech.  
The boys clutched their stomachs, doubled over laughing. The girls surfaced and glared at them. Even Bex was laughing, but she shot Zach a death look that said don't-even-think-about-it when he moved her way. Cammie shoved his shoulder.

"What was that for?!"

He laughed again, wrapping around her waist, holding her tight when she tried to pull away.

"Come on Gallagher Girl, you know it was funny."

He tucked a piece of wet hair behind her ear and she fought to stay mad. She turned her head and ignored him.

"Oh come on, the silent treatment?"

She said nothing. Zach placed his lips on her ear and whispered,

"We'll see how long you can keep it up."

He softly kissed her temple, then moved to her cheek, her jaw, the very top of her neck, and then the corner of her mouth. He held there for a moment, whispering to her, rubbing his hands along her arms. She squirmed.

"Got something to say Gallagher Girl?"

She scoffed and tried to move out of his arms, but he yanked her to his chest and held her tighter. He put his mouth next to her ear again.

"I love you," he sang.

She remained frozen in his arms and he pouted down at her.

"Aren't you going to say it back? Don't you loooovvee me?"

"Fine!" she shouted.

Cammie grabbed his face in her hands and smashed her lips on his. He kissed her back, deepening the kiss. His hands splayed across her back, pushing her closer.

"Get a room!" Macey and Gabrielle yelled at the same time.

Cammie pulled away and blushed, her breathing quicker than normal. Zach laughed and ducked his head into her hair.

"I love you," he said again.

"I love you, too."

They pulled away from each other, but Zach kept one arm around her waist.

"Why don't we play volleyball? We've got a court right there," Hale pointed out.

"You're on Pretty Boy!" Bex shouted.

Liz wanted to keep reading, Kat just wanted to watch, and Macey and Gabrielle said something about even sun, so Cammie and Bex played boys against girls with Hale and Zach. Cammie served and launched it over the net. Zach bumped it to Hale, who set it back, and Zach tried to spike it, but Bex was there and shot it down.  
Kat cheered for her cousin and her friend, and Hale shot her a look of mock hurt.

"You choose them over me?"

Kat grinned.

"You betcha."

His smile faltered and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Very mature!"

Zach served next and Bex bumped it, Cammie set it, and Bex spiked it over the net. They played first to 20, and the girls creamed the guys 20-7.

"Yes! In your face Goode!" Bex gloated.

"Good game Baxter," he replied.

Bex ignored and danced around the court, high fiving Cammie. Eventually, everyone was in the pool and they swan, raced, and splashed, occasionally throwing a Frisbee or beach ball back and forth. They played for hours, letting loose while they could. Marcus grilled burgers for dinner and they all sat on the patio, still in their suits, with towels wrapped around them.

"Thanks Kat, for inviting us to come her, this has been the best Spring Break so far," Cammie told her cousin.

"Anytime. I can't believe it's already half way over."

"I know, I wish we could stay longer."

"Maybe you guys can come back during the summer and stay for more than just a week."

"That sounds great."

The girls smiled at each other. After they ate, they all showered and changed into their pajamas. They gathered once more in the theater and had a _Back to the Future_ marathon. They finished around one in the morning and ended up falling asleep in the theater.

Marcus wasn't surprised at all when he found them all huddled together the next morning.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it, get ready for the final chapter next! Stay shiny!**

 **Luv,**

 **Operative CG16**


	6. Video Games, Bracelets, and Good-Bye's

**Last chapter! Sorry it took so long to post, I've been super busy lately. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Cammie zipped up her suitcase. It was their last day with Hale and Kat, and she was packing her things, making sure she was ready to leave the next morning. She kept a few essentials out for that night, but most of her bags were in a pile next to her bed. Cammie pulled her hair into a ponytail as the door opened. She turned and saw Kat and Gabrielle standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys."

"Hey."

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"Well it's your last day here, and we just wanted to say that it's been so great having you."

"Awww guys!"

Cammie ran to hug her cousins.

"It's been so nice staying here! I missed you so much!"

"We missed you, too!"

The three walked arm in arm to the kitchen where Macey, Bex, and Liz were all eating lunch.

"Hey, there you are!" Bex said.

"Yeah sorry, I was packing."

Bex nodded.

"I should probably do that."

She had already finished her food, so she grabbed Macey and started to head to her room.

"Wait, why do I have to come?"

Everyone looked at her.

"What?"

"Macey, have you even started packing?" Cammie asked.

"No ..."

"Then you need all afternoon."

Macey laughed.

"You're probably right."  
They left Liz, Cammie, Kat, and Gabrielle alone, and Liz handed each of them a plate. They chatted and laughed before Cammie stopped and looked around, a puzzled look on her face.

"What's wrong Cams?" Gabrielle asked.

"Where are the boys?"

Kat and Gabrielle suddenly seemed to notice that Zach and Hale were not with them. Liz waved her hand as if dismissing Cammie's question.

"Oh they're playing videos games in the theater room."

"Really? Well let's go check on them."

Cammie led the way, and as they got closer to the room, they heard shouts and yells coming from it.

"Oh come on man!"

"Ha! Suck it Goode!"

"Watch your back Hale!"

"Whatchu gonna do, huh? I'm not scared of you!"

"You should be."

There was an explosion on the screen and all was silent. Then Hale exploded.

"DUDE, YOU JUST KILLED ME! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Spy."

Cammie laughed, making her presence known. Zach turned to her and smirked.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, come to congratulate me on my victory?"

Hale glared holes in the back of his head as Zach walked over to Cammie.

"This isn't over Goode. Rematch. Now."

Zach chuckled and faced him.

"Sure you can handle it Rich Boy?"

Hale fumed and chucked a controller at him, which Zach caught easily.

"A kiss for luck?" Zach asked his girlfriend. "Not that I need it."

Cammie shook her head at her boyfriend's ego, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips to his lightly. He put one arm around her waist and then pulled away. He placed two more small kisses on her lips and one on her forehead before winking and returning to the couch, where Hale was impatiently waiting. The girls left the screaming behind them and returned to the kitchen.

"So what do we do?" Kat asked.

"We could make bracelets," Liz suggested, and then blushed. "I know we're all teenagers and stuff, but it could still be fun."

"Liz, that's a great idea! I'll go get my jewelry kit and then Macey and Bex!" Gabrielle shouted, already running up the stairs.

"We could make them in my room," Kat said.

"Okay, let's go."

The three met the other girls in the hallway and then gathered on Kat's bed. Piles of chains, string, charms, and clasps were laid out in the middle of the circle they formed, and the girls got to work. They made bracelets for themselves and for the other girls.

* * *

Hours later it was time for dinner and the girls cleaned up before heading downstairs. Marcus made spaghetti, and Zach and Hale waited at the table. Once the girls were seated, food was served and everyone dug in. They ate, talked, laughed, and enjoyed their last dinner together. They stayed up late playing games, watching movies, and telling stories, until Marcus reminded them that the limo would be arriving early in the morning and they should get some sleep. They all said their good night's, not having realized how tired they all were until they reached their rooms.

* * *

The next morning, at a crisp seven o'clock, Marcus woke them up and told them they had an hour until the limo arrived. The girls and Zach brought their bags downstairs and joined Kat, Gabrielle, and Hale for breakfast. The time paced quickly, and before they knew it, it was 7:50.

"I'm going to miss you all so much!" Cammie said as she stood with her cousins and Hale in the foyer.

She pulled them into a group hug, before giving them each one individually. Her crew and Kat's crew said their good-bye's, hugging, or shaking hands in the boys' case. The limo pulled up and the driver loaded up their bags. The Gallagher Girls and Zach climbed in, waving as the vehicle drove away. Cammie leaned her head against Zach's chest, his arm tightening around her.

"Well Macey," she started, "you were right. This was the best Spring Break ever."

They grinned at each other before glancing back out the window, watching the mansion fade away.

* * *

 **That's it! Hope you liked it, please review! Stay shiny everybody!**

 **Luv,**

 **Operative CG16**


End file.
